


bullshit

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst I guess, Cynicism, Drabble, Pointless, im quarantined, maybe eventual mcpriceley, no one is a nice person, out of context, self reflection, there will be some more written eventually, very short, walla walla bing bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin price being edgy there was going to be a plot but I forgot about it. you should read it because youre quarantined and edgy.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	bullshit

McKinley slowly glances up. 

His hooded, piercing gray eyes may give the faint impression of meeting Kevin’s, but he is decidedly looking right through him. Determined to give his full and rapt attention to the pukey-beige colored void of drywall corner that Kevin is stagnating and swaying and fidgeting in front of. He is not amused. Unlike some of the others, McKinley has made it fully clear that he holds Kevin fully responsible for their excommunication and therefore the annihilation of everything he has held dear and therefore the ruin of his life. Fucking drama queen. 

Maybe Kevin should say something. He really just wants to tell McKinley about everything that happened in the days before the district was shut down but he’s scared of a response, and besides, Kevin’s not sure what he’s even seeking. Pity? Forgiveness? Maybe even a little bit of disgust to go along with and just confirm how Kevin is feeling?

He just wants someone to give him something, even if it’s hell. He wants to take it. All evidence to date suggests that he is just exceptionally good at fucking taking it. Someone to give him even the worst, so that he can reassure himself in his mind; they’re wrong, he’s been through so much and no one understands. He’s the victim here. Well he is-well he thinks he is. He doesn’t know anything anymore though. Nothing is making sense. Everything is just disappearing.

His ego and confidence have been beaten to a pulp and sent to kingdom come. Thank you God, he has been thoroughly brought down to earth. But he needs his ego now for the first time in his life, and for the first time in his life it is gone. He so badly wants his old confidence back. His old determination.   
This is when it would be really nice to have a sense of identity. When it hurts to sit down and then also hurts to stand up. When he finds himself desperately clutching to support from people he never in a million years would have associated himself with back at home, or maybe even acknowledged the existence of. 

But here Kevin is, relentlessly taking up the space of a corner in a little shitty village um...dwelling would be a nice way to put it? In the middle of Africa. Staring down at and shamelessly hoping to get any sort of reaction out of a man who thinks he can deactivate his own sexuality with all of a fucking circuit breaker. Whose best and probably only friend is named after a toaster pastry. The second part, and the worst part for Kevin, is really really having to look at himself and realizing he’s no less pathetic than Elder McKinley is right now. He’s no less pathetic right now than any other neurotic, clueless, disgraced bastard he could think of whom he now shares a wooden hovel with.  
So now would really, really, be a great time for Kevin to feel just a little bit good about himself for a second.


End file.
